Emily (S8/11 TCC)
Biography Season 11 (11.1) * – narrates over old clips Made it to training camp my first year trying out for DCC (S8), but was cut. old clip of K saying she isn’t ready for team this year and needs dance experience. So I took that to heart and have been with the Mavericks for the past 2 years. I just want them to look me in the eyes and see me and notice how much I’ve improved. Confessionals Total: Season 11: 15 (T5 most) Season 11 (11.1) * Biography (11.4) * a kick during kick-line Really difficult doing kick-line. We were supposed to do 6 kicks, but my counts were off. Something I need to work on. * Feel like the pressure’s more intense tonight. They expect to see us better and see our performance be that much bigger. * called into office Three years ago, I was called in the office and cut right after rookie makeovers. into office And we’re back after rookie makeovers, so it definitely feels like déjà vu. It does worry me. * office Really need to focus on details and my technique. Started journey 3 years ago and can finish it this year. (11.5) * Definitely more nervous dancing. How hard can walking a runway be? (11.6) * When I was dancing the lyrical piece, I was just like, “God, whatever you do to make me, like, blend in and not stand out in a bad way.” But hopefully the judges were watching them and not me. cringes watching her (11.7) * It’s definitely challenging not being used to the field. But I just have to remember in these times to just stay calm and focus because I can’t freak out at the last minute. * Although they are giving me critiques left and right, I know I can do this. I would definitely be devastated if this wasn’t my year. * office visit I know K+J were really watching me tonight, and I’m so close to the end that I’m definitely nervous. * office I want to make this team so badly, and it’s just my feet. So, I’m not going to let a walk keep me from making this team. I’m a fighter, and I’m going to keep going. * I definitely was surprised that they didn’t make any cuts last night on the field. We’re at the last couple of night of training camp before the final team is announced, so I definitely feel like the cuts are coming. * I’m so close to the end. I’ve been through so much. I feel like my body is exhausted. I’m mentally, physically, emotionally drained. It’s just everything is getting to me, finally. I’m at the breaking point. * office visit Tonight’s bringing back a lot of memories. It isn’t a good feeling to know you’ve made it in this far, and that you only have a couple more practices until the team is announced, and you’re so close. And then to be called in, you know that’s never a good thing. * cut I’m feeling disappointed, because this is something that I’ve wanted, and … just unfortunate that we ran out of time, but I’m proud to have made it this far. I’m not sure if this is the end for me. I feel like I need to go home, reevaluate, and just see if this is something that I want to continue to pursue in the future. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “I gave her a maybe because there’s something in her stare.” – K context, “She’s got some intense eyes”, “It could be make-up and you can soften that.” – C, “It depends on how she can learn choreography. That was her weakness before.” – J (11.3) * When you kick across room, you roll way up on your supporting leg. Your left foot is flexed when you kick. Your right foot is kind of pointed. – K * or no’s I’d say no to you tonight. Never going to get past your pigeon toes. That’s just offensive to the dancer in us. – K, says she really has to think about it, It makes you look like an amateur rather than a trained performer – K (11.4) * a kick during kick-line “Oof” – K * I don’t know about Emily. Emily’s inconsistent as a performer. She has some burst of power, but she’s not a great technician of dance. – K * I think you could smile more. You do mouth open. – J (11.5) * Emily, still a little bit of rushing and you kind of do dance like a little girl. So, I need you to complete all of your moves. – J * show “Would it surprise you that she walks pigeon-toed?” – K, “No.” – J * “Emily, you’re making too many fish faces. Emily. makes fish face” – K (11.6) * “Emily’s kicks don’t look pretty.” – K * “Emily, you have the height of your kick, but your technique’s not great because you’re turned in and your feet are flexed.” – J * “I can’t watch Emily’s feet anymore.” – K, “I can’t either.” – J * “She would be on my ‘no’ list for the team, period.” – KC, “We’re breaking up.”, “Except… yeah we are breaking up.” – KC, “I will agree with you – she’s beautiful.”, “Beautiful doesn’t always win the ticket.” – KC * “It’s not your hips, Emily. We’re not in the strip club, baby girl.” – KC * “Emily and Bethany are the worst to me tonight.” – K * She looked great in the hip-hop. She looks good in that Mavericks style... that whole popping. – KC/ Her feet on the ground and not moving. – K (11.7) * Amy and Emily concern me. Emily is leading with her toes and her hips. – K/ That sickle foot? – Pickler/ She is rotated all the way in from the hip. – K * On your four and eight, your foot’s back here and not on the line. * You know what bugs me J? I’m watching Emily, but when I watch her, she’s full of mistakes. – K * “You’re getting noticed. You’re getting my attention. Which is a good thing. And you’re making mistakes, so they can’t live together. We got to get rid of the mistakes.” – K * “Do you see how fast Emily’s dancing?” “Yeah.” * “Emily’s not hitting the line.” “God, she’s a foot off the line.” * “Mistake!” * Music makes it seem fast, but if you watch, she moves slow and then timed out. She’s rushing it. – Romo * You were way ahead of the line. Do the entrance. I want you to hit the lines on four and eight. We can give up on you now, or we can keep doing it until you get it right. – K * Stop. You’re doing a really weird plié. You’ve got to stretch your legs out more and strut. – J * “She’s rushing again.” – K * Emily, I feel like, should go up. I feel like I missed a lot of her mistakes because she’s such a good performer. – Romo/ We told her 10 times tonight she’s overshooting the yard lines, and she still never got it. I think she doesn’t hear tempo. – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.4) * episode, first of two called in K asks her how she thinks she’s doing this year. Emily says way better than first year. K says her technique concerns them because she’s still pigeon-toed, stompy, clunky. She understands and doesn’t just want to make the team, but wants to be one of the best on the team. Thinks she may not be the most talented, but is the most determined, hardest working one. K pushes back, saying it’s not fair to call her the hardest worker in the room, and be careful with that mindset. K tells her she’s made it back and worked hard to get there, but she’s not where they need her to be. Up to her to deliver and she needs to own them. Emily says it’s something for her to work on, but she’s willing. (11.7) * episode, first of two called in K says she does get noticed and gets some positive comments. She’s pretty, fits in the uniform, is photogenic. That’s the good news. Tonight, thought her entrance on the field was the most concerning thing she’s seen yet this TC. Continued to be turned in with her feet and tonight was turned in with her hips. Asks her if she knows what ‘turned in’ means. Emily says yes, feels like it is the first time she’s done that. Thinks because there were so many things going through her mind, like hitting the lines and her arms. K asks if she understands rotation. Emily says yes. K says to show it. And that turning out takes years of practice. That’s what ballet classes are… years of turning out at the bar. Doesn’t look like she has that. J says she performs, she smiles, and she does it big – but it’s big and wrong. K says when they put boots on her it will only get worse. Emily says this has always been her dream and she feels like she’s grown so much. She knows they’ve seen her grow so much. Won’t stop and she’s almost there. Knows she can do it. K says the clock is ticking. Emily says next time she does the intro walk she’ll do it really well. K says next time is 24 hours, and that time is their challenge. Emily says she’ll do it. K says she applauds her confidence and enough said. Leaves K says she can’t get turn out in 24 hours. J says no. * of episode, 3rd of 4 called in K says in training camp, they’ve really enjoyed her. She is a performer, and does get noticed. Their issue at this point is dance technique. She doesn’t have it from the knees down. It’s in her feet, and they can’t lower their expectations to match her level of execution. Emily doesn’t know what to say, but thinks she can do it. K says they’re trying to give her every chance, but they’re out of time when they look at her as a dancer. If they weren’t preparing for a football game next week, K thinks she could get there. But it’s not something they can change within a week. Thinks she could and should make this team someday. It’s not this year. Emily thanks them for giving her another opportunity to get back to TC. K says nothing would make them smile more than to see her better, but sorry. thanks them and leaves J says she did everything she could do with what she had at this moment. End of Journey Season 8 (x.x) * x Season 11 (11.7) * Eighth one cut from training camp towards end of episode (8 of 10) Other (11.1) * Introduces self to judges at prelims after K talking head about comeback girls – “I just completed my second season as a Dallas Mavericks Dancer” * 5th to last shown invited to finals (11.2) * Highlighted as struggling with kicks (11.4) * Glamour makeover shot light blonde to dirty blonde – She says she hasn’t been that dark for awhile (11.6) * Stated as one of four obvious cuts at start of discussion with KC * Shown dancing at ending confession when K is talking about people in danger (11.7) * One of 5 picked to perform again at end of practice Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Cut from TCC multiple times Category:Unsuccessful Candidates